Ummmm Who Knew This Would Be Awkward ?
by LoveAndLaughter
Summary: I used to be Reader Auslly Gece Directioner After one crazy night of drinking and partying , cece is in for a wild ride full of different emotions ! Plenty of Gece , Rogan, and Tynka, Deucina.
1. Chapter 1 : 5 days earlier

Chapter 1 : 5 days earlier

**Cece's POV :**

Cece : Heeeeeeeeey Rocky !

Rocky : What do you want , _Cecilia _?

Cece : *sughs deeply*

Rocky : *laughs out loud*

**Ugh ! Rocky knew I hated my full name . But she always used it , just to annoy me . But I love her as if she was my sister . Man , it would be cool to have her as a sister . (Sorry I got off topic , with dyslexia , its easy for me to do that)**

Cece : Come over ! I need help with choosing an outfit for tonight's annual police dinner that my family goes to every year .

Rocky : I thought it was just a fancy dinner that a bunch of people who wanted to eat dinner for free ? Or am I wrong ?

** Don't ya hate it when you know that you're wrong but don't wanna admit it ? Well that always happens with me and Rocky . But I'll give her the satisfaction of being right tonight , she wants to go but can't . ( Family drama ) . **

Cece : Yea , you are right ! But I still wanna look nice . There could be cute boys there !

Rocky : *sighs sadly* Ya you are right . Sorry Let's get to work .

Cece : *confused* Why ? It doesn't start for another *looks digital clock* 5 hours ! *starts thinking deeply*

**Hmmmmmm I wonder if Gunther will be there . Ever since I first met him , I started to "like" , like him . **

**_*flashback**CECE'S POV*_**

**_Cece : Hi my name is Cecilia . But I prefer Cece . What's your name ?_**

**_: I am Gunther ._**

**_: Und I am Tinka_**

**_Both : And we are the Hessenheffers ! _**

**_Cece : Cool . _**

**_Gunther : Do you want to come color with me and my sister twin ?_**

**_Cece : Sure !_**

**_Tinka : I'll meet you guys over there . I have to go to the potty . _**

**_Gunther : *grabs Cece's hand* Come on ! _**

**Me , CECE JONES , liking Gunther Hessenheffer . He is soooo uber cute . I think he hates me . **

** ROCKY'S POV : **

** I wonder what Cece is thinking about . I mean , she hardly ever thimks this deeply about somthing .**

Rocky : *figures it out* **_CECE ! _**I know what you're thinking about !

Cece : *snaps out of her 'trance'* Huh ? What ?

Rocky : So what do you think of this cute red dress ? With these black ankle boots ?

Cece : *shakes her head*

Rocky : *tosses it to the other side of the bed* How 'bout this blue/white dress ? Or this puffy skirt one with the boots from blue/white dress ?

Cece : The puffy skirt one . And those boots . (boots from # 3 pic)

That was the first chapter . I hope you enjoyed it I will update asap . Bye . Tell me what you thought in the reviews or PM me . M'kay bye .


	2. Chapter 2 : The Invitation !

**A/N : Sorry it took a couple days to update . I lost my flashdrive . But I found it . Soooo lemme get the par-tay star-taed . lol .**

Chapter 2 : **_The Invitation _**!

Gunther's POV

**Today we get ****_The Invitation _****. The thing is , every year it's suuuuper booorriinngg . The only reason I go is because I love the outfits ... And this really pretty girl . You are probably wondering which girl it is but I will never tell you . But you probably already know who it is . I fell in love with her at the dance . So yea , it's the wonderfullest , purtiest , amazingest , gurl in the whole wide wuurld . Cece Jones .**

*Doorbell rings*

Gunther : *opens door and sees mail . Looking through it when ...* DEPORTING LETTER ?! MAMA ! PAPA !

** Mama and Papa came in looking worried .**

Mama : What is it , Gunther baby ?

Papa : Yes what is it that you _just had to_ interrupt the news .

**I knew he was mad but this ****_was _****important .**

Gunther : I got a letter . It was from the deportation people .

**Mama and Papa looked at each other with looks like they knew it would happen . They then both explained why I got one and Tinka didn't .**

Mama's POV :

Mama : Well son nobody knew you were born because when you were born , I knew I had to get you out of there . They would have taken you from me and your father . It is because of my royal past . The first born is to takeover from the previous king or queen . So you were born in our country . (**_A/N : IDK what the name of their country is_**) . ANd Tinka was born here in the US . But she was born 3 hours later .

Gunther's POV :

** Wow . That must of been hard on Mama and Papa . But how do I not get deported . **

Gunther : How do I stay in the USA ?

Mama : You need to find a wife . (**_A/N : I took this idea from the movie _**The Proposal**_ . I don't own this movie ._**)

**Wow . I need to find a wife and I have the right person in mind . I wonder if Cece will like her new last name , Hessenheffer .**

** Cecilia Hessenheffer . Sounds like fate . But how should I propose . I'll tell her my situation and she'll agree , I hope . Well I hope she does because I love her and there is a song that reminds me of her . Maybe you have heard of it , ****_Can't Stand it _****by Never Shout Never . I love this band a lot of their songs remind me of her .**

Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go

The more I think about the more I want to let you know

That everything you do is super fucking cute

And I can't stand it

I've been searching

For a girl that's just like you

'Cause I know that your heart is true

Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go

The more I think about the more I want to let you know

That everything you do is super duper cute

And I can't stand it (1)

Gunther : So Ima head over to Cece's house and see if she agrees to help me . But I doubt it .

**Hey , look it's the invitation . What the hell the party is tomorrow ?! Oh well I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow . And it's not like there any parents go to this party . I mean that's what you tell your family and friends . So I know what is going to happen . It happens every year . Two people get "chosen" and then get shoved into a room and they have to , like ,you know , do it . Every year I wish it was me and Cece . But so far that hasn't happened . She hasn't been picked and neither have I . But I have a feeling this year's party will be off the hook . **

Cece's POV :

Cece : RockyI'm really nervous .

Rocky : Why are you _really _nervous ?

Cece : Cause I think the guy I like will be there and I don't think I like him . I think I love him . What do I do ?

**I know what she is gonna ask next . But I don't know if she'll judge me . What am I saying ? She is my BFF . Of course she won't judge me . **

Rocky : What the hell ,Cece ? I thought we told each other everything . Who the freak is it !?

Cece : Don't judge me , ok ? *Rocky nods her head* It's *mumbles*gunther .

Rocky : What ?

Cece : Gunther .

Rocky : OMG YOU GUYS WPULD BE PERFECT TOGETHER !

**I got the invitation and the party's tomorrow . What the hell ? Short notice . Well Rocky left and I need some sleep , party is starting at 6 : 00 am . The thing is I thought the party was 4 days away but I guess not . Well I'm super tired . Night !**

**A/N : (1)**Read more: **NEVER SHOUT NEVER - CANT STAND IT LYRICS** ** . #ixzz22dG9A0Ch**

Copied from

Well That was the end of chapter 2 . Thanks for reading . love Victoria . Look up Never Shout Never . They Are AWESOME !


	3. Chapter 3 : The CONCERT ! WOOT WOOT !

Heeeeey Guuuuys soorryy it took so long to update but I'm having issues with writers block ! So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks . Ok in the last to chapters I haven't done a disclaimer !

DISCLAIMER : I dont own SIU because if I did everyone would be madly in love .

_Previously on Ummmmm ... Who Knew This Would Be Awkward ?_

_Cece : RockyI'm really nervous ._

_Rocky : Why are you really nervous ?_

_Cece : Cause I think the guy I like will be there and I don't think I like him . I think I love him . What do I do ?_

_ I know what she is gonna ask next . But I don't know if she'll judge me . What am I saying ? She is my BFF . Of course she won't judge me . _

_Rocky : What the hell ,Cece ? I thought we told each other everything . Who the freak is it !?_

_Cece : Don't judge me , ok ? *Rocky nods her head* It's *mumbles*gunther . _

_Rocky : What ?_

_Cece : Gunther ._

_Rocky : OMG YOU GUYS WOULD BE PERFECT TOGETHER !_

_ I got the invitation and the party's tomorrow . What the hell ? Short notice . Well Rocky left and I need some sleep , party is starting at 6 : 00 am . The thing is I thought the party was 4 days away but I guess not . Well I'm super tired . Night !_

**Chapter 3 : The CONCERT ! WOOT WOOT ! GUNTHER'S POV : **

***Knocking on Cece's door Opens door***

Gunther : Hey Cece . Did you get _An invitation ?_

Cece : Yea . But I don't have a ride and I still have to wait a whole year 'til I get my license .

Gunther : Ok kewl . But I was wondering if you wanted to . . . . Umm ... come ... with me ?

Cece : Sure Gunther .

** WOOOOOOOO ! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! SHE SAYD YEAS ! **

** Cece's POV **

** OMG ! Gunther basically just asked me out ! It's a good thing Rocky is still here ! I couldn't wait to tell her ! But it kinda looked like he had more to say . But anyway Rocky and I need to get ready for the concert we are going to ! ****_(I just went to the Ventura County Fair and saw Cobra Starship ) (I LOVE GABE AND COBRA STARSHIP !) _****I can't believe I scored 2 tickets to see Cobra Starship !**

AT THE CONCERT *COBRA STARSHIP PLAYING "Hot Mess"*

"You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life

So now you runnin' wild, playin' with them good girls

No, that ain't your style, you think you're hot shit

Ooh, I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah

Stumblin', but yeah, you still lookin' hella fine

Keep doin' what you're doin', and I'ma make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

Got me hypnotized, the city's your playground

I watch you take a bite at 5 a.m. roamin' the streets

Drunk all night, you think you're hot shit

And ooh, I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah

Stumblin', but yeah, you still lookin' hella fine

Keep doin' what you're doin', and I'ma make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

You're a hot mess, and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

If you're dancin' up on tables you go, you go, you got it, girl

Say that you're unstable, you go, go, go, you got it, girl

Dancin' up on tables, say that you're unstable

You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-hot, yeah, you're a hot mess

Ha-ha-ha-ha-hot, we're sayin', hell yes

Well, you're a hot mess, and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

You're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

(Hell yes)

Hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

(Hell yes)

Hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes, ooh"(1).

Cece : *walking around to get a drink , bumps into someone and falls*

HEY ! Watch where your going !

: Sorry ! I didn't mean to bump into you I wasn't paying attention !

** That voice was soo familiar . I swear that when they said sorry they knew who I was But before I asked who it was my fave Cobra starship songs came on . Guilty Pleasure and Good Girls Go Bad !**

A/N : Hey Guys sorry its short but i couldnt think of what to write ! Vheck out Cobra Starship . I love them And the lead singer , Gabe , IS SO DAMN HOT !

**(1)**Read more: **COBRA STARSHIP - HOT MESS LYRICS** ** . #ixzz235mWEiJg**

Copied from Merto Lyrics

Review if you like it . soorry if it sucks ass . But im not the best writer ..


	4. Chapter 4 : Party Time and Awkwardness

**Title : **Ummmmm ... Who Knew This Would Be Awkward ?

**Author's Note : **Sorry I didn't write in so long . I wanted to quit because I had writer's block but then I told myself "You can't quit" . SO here is the chapter .

**Disclaimer : **I dOn'T oWn ShAkE iT uP .

**Chapter 4 : Party Time and Awkwardness . **

* * *

**No one's POV :**

As Cece started to figure out who the mystery person was , she couldn't help the first thought that came to mind . She couldn't help think of him first . O f course, you can't blame her for being this way . After all Cece was -well- in love with Gunther but she was too afraid to admit it . But Gunther ,on the other hand, would yell it from the top of an airplane . But Cece doesn't know it yet . Gunther has been trying so hard to just admit to himself that he loves Cece . He knows Tinka will be mad at first . He hopes she will change her mind after she sees how much it hurts me to "bully" Cece and her sidekick Rocky .

**Cece's POV : **

**OMG ! I know who the person is . It's Gunther . Ok that's weird . How did he know where I would be ? Welll maybe he followed me . **

**_Cece don't jump to conclusions . _**said the little voice in my head .. **_He could've gone to the concert because he likes Cobra Starship . You have to think of all the logical reasons . _**I ignored the little voice in my had like always .

**Well I'm bored and today we have SIU Chicago . I have a secret . I like Gunther , but I don't know if he likes me back and I scared . What if I tell him and he just laughs in my face . Well I gots to go because Rocky and I are headed to SIU . **

**No One's POV SIU :**

As Cece and Rocky entered the studio , Gunther and Tinka were also entering . Gunther noticed how beautiful Cece looked and he had to move away from her . He was trying so hard to resist the urge to kiss her .

***After the show ended***

* * *

***Gunther's POV : ***

_Cece looked beautiful today . She doesn't know what she does to me when she acts all sweet ad innocent . I wanted to kiss her so badly . I have until the end of next month to pop the question . I still can't believe they waited until now to send the letter . Tonight is the party and i regret asking Cece if she wanted to come with me . I bet that in the first couple minutes I will get hard just because of what she will be wearing . At least she won't tease me . Like my friend in Miami does to her best friend . (1) I can't wait to see her tonight . I better get ready , the party's in like 3 hours . Hey , don't judge . It takes awhile to get all handsome . _

**Cece's POV : **

**I'm so tired . I've been doing my hair for 2 hours . I started getting ready for the party at 12:00 . And the party starts at 9 p.m. But it takes awhile for me to get ready . But I go faster when I'm listening to music . Right now my favorite song by Megan & Liz is playing ,Bad For Me . I am obsessed with them . But I think I'm in luv with Gunther . And he is "Bad For Me" but I think I have fallen hard . But I know that he hates me and just wants me to die . He told me that once . Gunther told me to go dig a hole , crawl into it , and DIE . I cried myself to sleep that night . I missed school for a week that Rocky had come over asking my mom where I was . She thought I did it . My mom doesn't know about me being "bullied" . Rocky had told me that Gunther actually went up to her and asked where I was ?She said he looked really worried but when Tinka came he changed and said "So I see that Cece isn't here . Did she finally listen to me and killed herself ?" **

**Well , I know what your thinking . "She must be crazy" I think that to but I don't know something about it feels ... right .**

* * *

** Gunther's POV***

**I'm on my way to pick up Cece . And I'm already nervous . I told some of the guys over there that I like her and they said that this year I'm gonna get a surprise . And I just hope they don't think she is my girlfriend . We aren't even friends . I hate her . Kinda . Well I'm here . **

_Hey Gunther _

**Whoa . And I told you I would go hard in the first couple minutes . At least I thought minutes , I didn't realize it was only seconds . When we arrived to the party , the had already chosen the 2 . It was me and Cece . Of course . I hate those guys , I should've realized what the surprise was ! **

**Author's Note :** Ok so I finished this chapter . And I will be updating as much as I can with school going on . I hope you liked it . But I'm sorry if its bad , I kinda have writers block . WATCH SWITCHED AT BIRTH TONIGHT AT 8:00 . SEPT. 3

Sorry it is short


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy Stupid Love

**Author's Note: **Ok so I'm back and I think I am just gonna skip over to the part in the room where Cece and Gunther have to have sex. lol ;) Welll here goes nothing. I don't own anything.

**Chapter Five: Crazy Stupid Love**

_*Cece's POV:*_

**OH MY FRICKIN GOD! I can't believe that by the time Gunther and I got there they had already chosen the two virgins who have to lose the big "V" card. It is me and Gunther. Gunther didn't even look surprised, he looked... angry?**

_*Gunther's POV:*_

**Holy crap. These guys suck dirtballs. I can't believe it. And they knew that me and Cece are still virgins. They can be some bitches. I hate them. Cece is looking at me with a cute innocent expression. She is looking surprised and... mad. That look made me feel so nervous and they led us to "The Room".**

_*No One's POV:**In "The Room"*_

Gunther was looking at Cece as if to ask if it was ok. Cece didn't even want to look at Gunther. She was just staring at the ground. Cece didn't know how to react. She knew that she liked him-maybe even loved- but she didn't know how he felt. To be honest, for the first time in Cece's life, she was scared. Gunther was scared, nervous, happy, and getting hard. Gunther always dreamt of Cece as being his first time. When the duo entered "The Room", Cece looked at Gunther for first time since the walk to the location. Gunther didn't hesitate. He grabbed Cece by the waist and kissed her-roughly and passionately. Cece took awhile before she melted into the kiss. Gunther took of her shirt and his jeans. Cece took off her jeans and his shirt. They were standing in their undergarments. Gunther couldn't wait any longer. He took off her bra and panties, and his boxers followed in suit. Cece was surprised at how big Gunther's special package was. Gunther didn't like the space between him and Cece. He grabbed her and pushed her-gently-onto the bed. He thrust himself into her, making her moan with pleasure. But throughout this long love-making process, Gunther and Cece forgot the most important thing you should never forget- protection.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it is so short this was the only time I could get on the computer. I hope you liked the twist.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter. Thoughts will be with regular font. They will start and end with this symbol ~

**Chapter Six:I'm Pregnant.**

**CeCe's POV:**

**~Three weeks. It's been three weeks since I have talked to Gunther. it seems as though he forgot about me. I thought we had something, but I guess not. To make things worse, Rocky is out of town being happy with Deuce, I'm late, and I have been throwing up everyday. I am pretty sure that I'm prego. :( And Gunther proposed to... Danielle. I remember it as if it happened yesterday.`**

_Flashback CeCe's POV:_

_~Gunther walked up to Danielle and whispered something in her ear. Nobody heard what was said. Danielle just nodded. Gunther yelled "Play the song." On the PDA the song Marry You by Bruno Mars came on. When the part 'Come on baby I think I wanna marry you' came on. Gunther said that part perfectly and Danielle screamed YES! ~No~ My inner thoughts screamed. And with that I ran to the bathroom and cried._

_End of Flashback_

**CeCe's POV:**

**~I feel asleep crying that night, just like I've been doing the past couple nights.~**

_LINE BREAK - Next Day._

**Rocky's POV:**

**~So today I'm going home. I can't believe Deuce took me to Paris. Ok this is strange. Why would CeCe send me a text sounding all urgent like? It said "We need to talk ASAP" I was gunna call her when an attendant said I had to turn off my phone.I blasted my iPod touch and fell asleep. Dreaming happy dreams~**

**8 hours and 20 minutes later Rocky's POV:**

**I was awoken by Deuce waking me up and saying it was time to go. When I turned my phone on, I had 2 voicemails from CeCe.~**

**1-**_Hey can you call me as soon as you land._

**2-**_Hey can you come to my place ASAP I know you just landed._

**~Wow that sounded urgent. Ok now texts. 9 messages from CeCe. and 1 from... Gunther? Weird.~**

_Texts from CeCe_

_1-Hey_

_2-I hve 2 tel u somthin_

_3-Rocks im scared_

_4-dont judge. me when u find out_

_5-plz hrry im legit cryn_

_6-o wait ur on a plane_

_7- i thik u landed com soon_

_8-im afraid_

_9 i wil c u l8r rite?_

**~Well something is definatly wrong. I replied~**

_me:I will be there ASAP_

_CeCe: Ok_

**~Now the text from Gunther~**

_Gunther's text_

_Hey Rocky. I have some news. I'm getting married. To Danielle. You are ASAP._

_me:IDK_

_G:Ok RSVP soon._

**~Maybe that's what CeCe is planning on telling me.~**

_LINE BREAK_

**CeCe's POV:  
~Ok this is the longest5 minutes of my life. OK Rocky just got here now I can tell her.~ (**CECE _ROCKY)_

Yes! Thank God you are here.

_I know what you are gonna tell me._

So you know? Who told you? I didn't tell anyone.

_Gunther_

He knows.

**~Crap! How did he find out?~**

_Ya. Why wouldn't he know? He is the one getting married to queen of the bitches, Danielle._

Oh thank God we aren't talking about the same thing.

*BEEP* One second.

**~The alarm went off. I went to the bathroom,picked up the tests, and couldn't believe my eyes. Two. Pink. Lines. I walked back to Rocky and said the only word that were running through my head.**

I'm pregnant.

**Author's Note: **Ok so that's the chapter. And sorry its short. Anyways im going to start a new story. and I hope to post the next chapter of Austin an Ally soon.

Leave your review here...


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I'm back. At the end of this chapter will be a poll. I'm not going to give any hints. Ok sorry if this chapter sucks, but for those of you who read my other story you know that I am sick.

Chapter 7:

*** CeCe's POV: ***

I couldn't believe it. I, CeCe Jones, am pregnant. Crap. What is everyone going to say? I'm going to be the girl who got pregnant. The girl whose baby daddy doesn't know about the baby. I am NOT telling Gunther. I am going to leave the state of Chicago. I have to. I don't want to be the reason Gunther doesn't get married to the love of his life. I should go to Miami. I'll go to Miami because it's the only other place I could feel safe. I know my dad won't be happy, but I think he will let me stay with him and his girlfriend. Wait, what time is it? Ok it is only 7. My mom should be home soon. The only people that will know are going to be Rocky, Flynn and my mom. I just wish Gunther had stayed with me instead of Danielle, but I doubt that will ever happen. I am packing my bags right now. But I couldn't do it without music, so I'm listening to iHeart Radio. (1) I just couldn't help myself from singing along. But I stopped as soon as the door sounded as if it was being beat down. I went to the door and was surprised to see him; I didn't think he would be here.

_*?'s POV: *_

I couldn't believe I was heading to CeCe's apartment, but I felt like I had to. When I knocked on the door, CeCe opened it. She seemed to be surprised to see me. I wonder why. Maybe she knows that Rocky told me. I decided to tell her what I came to say.

"I want nothing to do with it."

And with that, I left a very confused, sad CeCe standing in her doorway, crying. Now I felt like a jerk, but I told her the honest truth. I didn't want to be part of its life. And I definitely didn't want to be part of her life. I hope she understands. But I knew that she would, it was me who had to understand. All I knew now was: Rocky is going to kill me.

*** CeCe's POV: ***

I couldn't believe it. He just said it as if I had no feelings. But whom am I kidding? He would never want to be apart of my life. I thought about all the times we talked. The only memory I have where we aren't killing each other is the one where we are making a little baby. Yup, it was Gunther who told me that he didn't want to be part of the baby's life or mine. I told my mom over a text. She hasn't replied yet, but I am going to leave a note. My flight is in 2 hours. My dad is disappointed, but willing to take me in.

-I am almost done packing when Flynn comes in to my room. -

~"_Cece where are you going?"_

"I'm leaving to Florida. I made mistake and I can't live here anymore."

"Did mom kick you out?"

"No, this is on my own accord. I will visit. And you can always come down to Miami to visit me. I will miss you, Flynn. I am leaving tonight, so can you give this note to mom?" I handed him another note. "Can you give this one to Rocky?"~

I could tell Flynn was sad because he just nodded and walked out of my room-sadly. I didn't want to leave, but it was my only choice. I called a cab and waited.

-10 minutes later. –

I heard the cab honking and I knew it was for me. I walked out of the living room, took one last look around and softly said

"Goodbye. I'll miss you."

**A/N:** Ok what did you think? Is it any good? This was the only time I had to write for this one. I will update for the Auslly one.(1)-don't own.


	8. Chapter 8: CeCe's Gone

Author's Note: Hey I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long as I said before my computer was dead and I just got it back.

Chapter 8: CeCe's gone?

**No One's POV:**

It's been one week since CeCe left. Only a couple people cared: Georgia, Flynn, Rocky, Deuce, Ty and even Tinka. I'm not sure if Gunther would care, but that meant if he did, he would have to know she was gone. He just found out a little too late that CeCe was gone.

**Gunther's POV:**

It's been 2 months since I saw CeCe. My wedding-she missed it, but I don't blame her-was two weeks ago. I thought something was wrong or she was just ignoring me, so I went to her place to talk to her. When I got there, I knocked. Flynn answered the door, saw it was me and slammed it right in my face. I knocked again and Mrs. Jones answered.

~G-Hello, I was wondering if CeCe was in right now? ~

She looked at me with full hatred. So she must hate me too. Ever since I hooked up with CeCe and left, everyone that cared about her stopped talking to me, even Tinka.

~Georgia-She's gone.

G-Oh, when she gets back-

Georgia-She isn't coming back. She left Chicago.

G-Where'd she go?

Georgia-Oh, I'm sorry. She told us not to tell you. **Looks at Flynn** Flynn, are you ok?~

She's gone? CeCe is gone with my unborn child. I can always try to sue her with a custody case…

CeCe's POV:

Yay, a letter from home. Wait… why is Gunther's name on here… A custody letter?!

**Author's Note**:

**Hey sorry it is short. I have to update the Auslly one first and I will try to update again today since I have another chapter ready.**


	9. Chapter 9 Letters and Missions

**Author's Note: Ok here is the next chapter….**

**Chapter Nine: Letters and Missions **

_CeCe's POV:_

_I can't believe Gunther is suing me for our baby, which he wanted nothing to do with. Maybe if I prove he told me that he told me he wanted nothing to do with the child growing inside of me then I could stay here. Oh crap, I'm late to go to the doctor's. _

_At Doctor's CeCe's POV:_

_DB-Hello CeCe. My name is Dr. Chandler Bing. (1) So how old are you? Was this a planned pregnancy?_

_C-I'm 16. No, this happened by mistake, but I do NOT want an abortion._

_DB-Ok. Is the father here? _

_C-He wanted nothing to do with the baby, so no._

_DB-Oh. I see. Now let's take a look, shall we? You look about 2 months pregnant, is that about right?_

_C-I'm about 1.5 months pregnant. It happened very recently. I decided to leave my hometown and come live with my dad and his girlfriend.._

_DB-Ok well we won't know the gender until about 27 weeks and we will monitor it every few weeks (2). _

_C-Ok thanks, Dr. Bing. _

_DB-Bye CeCe. See you in 3 weeks. _

_At Home_

_Dr. Bing was so nice. I'm hungry so maybe I should call dad._

_C-Dad?_

_D-Yes, CeCe?_

_C-Can you bring me food?_

_D-Sure. What would you like?_

_C-Can you get In 'N' Out? (3) I want a #2 without onions and instead of a drink can you get a chocolate shake?_

_D-Ok, I'll be home soon. Wendy (4) is coming too, ok?_

_C-Ya. See you when you get here._

_Life is good except for the fact I'm getting sued. Maybe I should go out and get some air. I wonder how everybody is doing back home_**.**

Chicago

**Rocky's POV:**

**I headed to CeCe's old home because Flynn called and said it was urgent. I miss my BBFL. I hate Gunther and Danielle for doing that to her. **

**Flynn: Hey Rocky. Thanks for coming,**

**Me: Anytime, Flynn. Hey… everybody? What are you guys doing here?**

**Flynn: Well CeCe sent a letter and told me to call everyone and tell everyone to come.**

**Me: What did the letter say?**

Ty, Georgia, Deuce, Tinka, and I sat around while Flynn went to get the letter. When he returned, it was dead silent. He cleared his throat and began:

"**Dear Mom, Flynn, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, and Tinka,**

**Thx 4 not telling Gunther. Mom, did you know what was in that letter? It was a custody letter for our unborn baby. He wants to take it from me. Flynn thx 4 being supportive. I miss u guys even u Tinka. Now I want u guys 2 go 2 the security room and get the video of me talking 2 Gunther. It was the same day that Rocks & me went to the concert. This is the only way that Gunther won't get the baby. Rocks, I miss u. there is no one near as amazing as you. Am I still ur BFFL? Tinka, if u see Gunther tell him that u have a message from CeCe:" Gunther, u were a jerk to me and I hate u. I hope u have crappy life & you wont get this baby." I hope you got that Tinka. Ty and Deuce, I miss u. Ty, you are like a brother to me, take of Rocky, Flynn and ask Tinka out before it's too late. Deuce, you better ask Rocky out soon. She is a good catch. Here's my # (805) 123-4567 (5)**

**TTYLXOX,**

**CeCe"**

**Flynn: Looks like we got a mission.**

**A/N; sorry if its short, but here it is.**

(1) Chandler Bing from tv show FRIENDS

**(2) idk if it is right I'm only 12**

**(3) Love it don't own it.**

**(4) don't know if this is her actual name**

**(5) Idk if it is real don't text or call it please.**


	10. CHAPTER TEN: Homecoming part 1

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER TEN: Homecoming part 1**

**Gunther's POV:**

**It's been a week since I sent the letter to CeCe I lied when I said I didn't want anything to do with the baby. I still love CeCe but I don't want to be a dad just yet.**

Tinka's POV:

I wonder what Gunther is thinking so hard about. I would ask but he would just blow up. Wait I have to talk to him anyways, for CeCe's message.

T-Hey Gunther?

G-Yes, sister twin?

T-I have a message for you.

G-From who?

T-*mumbles CeCe*

G-Who?

T-CeCe. She say- here just take the note.

G-*Reads note& cries* Why? How? 

T-Why? Because you left her & want nothing to do with the baby. How? She and I are friends. We send messages & Skype. (1) So yeah we are besties-not as close as her & Rocky- but close.

G-Wait, where is she?

T-I don't feel like telling you.

G-Why not?

T- She doesn't want you to know where she is. Only certain people.

G-Who?

T-Me, Rocky, Flynn, her mom, Ty and Deuce.

G-Wait, all of you guys know?

T-No, just some of us do.

G-Who?

T-Got to go.

_**Meanwhile in Florida CeCe's POV:**_

_**Dad- What?**_

_**CeCe- I'm leaving!**_

_**Dad- Where are you going?**_

_**CeCe- Home!**_

A/N Sorry it's short. I don't own Skype. I am trying to update all my stories. K bye. LoveAndLaughter


	11. Chapter E11: Homecoming part 2

Author's Note: Hey sorry it's been so long since I updated but here it is. Anything in this (~) is that person's thoughts. Don't blame me for the delay, blame school. I wish it was Winter Break or Summer just to write more. Here is …

**Chapter eleven: Homecoming part 2.**

**Previously:**

_**Dad- What?**_

_**CeCe- I'm leaving!**_

_**Dad- Where are you going?**_

_**CeCe- Home!**_

Present Time: CeCe's POV:

_I'm coming home I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home I'm coming home_

_Tell the World that I'm coming (1)_

**~I can't believe I'm actually going back. I don't want to go to school though, people will judge me. Maybe I can transfer somewhere. Somewhere where I won't know people and they won't judge me for having a baby in high school. If I went back to school where everyone knows me and why I left, they will call me 'slut' or 'whore'. It's all Gunther's fault. He just had to like me and sex me up and get me prego. Not that I regret it, because without it, I wouldn't have this beautiful baby growing inside me. ~**

20 minutes 'til landing. Thank you for flying with American Airlines. (2)

**~Oh my god! I'm getting so nervous. Maybe I should listen to "Erase Me" by the one and only Kid Cudi. (3) Wait- what happens if I see Gunther? Oh well, I will deal with that when it happens.~**

Please fasten your seatbelts. We are beginning our descend.

~Finally coming home and nobody is going to see me arrive. No one knows I'm coming. I asked my dad to keep it on the down low.. And I never told anyone that I was headed home. ~

Baggage claim

_I was waiting for my bags when I saw a familiar head of blonde wacky hair._

C- Tinka?

_The blonde turned to face me and it was Tinka. We ran into each other's arms like they do in movies._

C- What are you doing here?

T- I'm here because my parents are coming back from their vacation and needed someone to drive them home.

C- Wait- you don't have a driver's license and you still have to take the test right?

T- Yes.

C- So you mean-

_I was cut off by a man who said…_

? - Sister Twin, who is that you are talking with?

~Shit. Gunther is here! Damn it! ~

C-Tinka, I have to go. Don't tell Gunther you saw me! Bye!

I ran like all hell broke loose. I didn't look back. I mean, I wanted to just to see if anything changed. But against my better judgment, I didn't.

Tinka's POV:

G-Tinka?

I turned and saw my brother twin.

G-Tinka who was that?

T- ~CeCe~ No one. They were asking for directions.

G-So why did they leave when I came?

T- ~She didn't want to see you.~ I don't know.

G-Ok…

He didn't sound too convinced.

Look here comes Mama and Papa. I said trying to change the subject and lucky for me it worked.

_Gunther's POV:_

_Tinka was acting weird. Hopefully it wasn't cause of the person she talked to. I will find out who it was anyways. _

CeCe's POV:

So good to be almost home!

Author's Note: Sorry it was so late I hope I didn't lose anyone. But here it is. I will try and update every weekend but that will be hard seeing as I am busy bee. I will try and update the auslly story tomorrow. byeee


	12. Chapter Twelve: Homecoming Last Part

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in long time and I have frickin' winter break homework. Thank you for that, Mrs.? I am not gunna say her name but she almost never gives us homework and now she has to give the class homework. Bitch, thank you for that. And to top it all off I have a project I have to do 'cause I was absent the day we worked on it and I have to turn it in when I go back but I am really not wanting to and I just wanna celebrate Christmas and my birthday butt noooo I have to do school shit. Well I think I am done rambling so on with the story. Sorry it's short. I have a little bit of writer's block for this story.

Chapter Twelve: Homecoming The Final Act.

_|Flynn|_

"_I'll get it, Mom!"_

_~I opened the door to see the pizza man. He was late. It took him more than 30 minutes to get here. Which means…_

"_This pizza is free." The pizza man said._

"_Yay! I mean, thank you, bye. (whispers) Mom, the pizza was free. So I'll just keep the money. (normal) Mom, pizza!_

_~I don't know why I keep saying mom. I mean Gunther is the one here babysitting. But he is more in CeCe's room and juts sitting. But I just suckered $20 from him, now I can buy a new video game. ~_

_Doorbell rings_

"_I'll get it, Mom!"_

|CeCe|

~I rang the doorbell and heard Flynn's infamous remark "I'll get it, Mom." I am so happy to be home.

F- "CeCe?"

"Yes, Flynn. It's me."

F- "I missed you so much. Why did you leave? You know you could've stayed."

"Flynn, you know why I left. But let's not talk about. I'm here to stay."

F- "Well let's eat some pizza and then I'll call everyone here to say 'Hey' and we can catch up."

"Flynn, not tonight."

F- "Why?"

"I'm really tired and Mom isn't here. So why are you here alone?"

F- "Well… Actually Deuce was supposed to baby-sit me, but Dina called, so Deuce called Ty. But Ty was on a date with Tinka, so Ty called (mumbles) Gunther and ya."

"What? I didn't get that last part. But whatever I'm heading to my room to get some sleep."

F- "Wait, you cant go to sleep yet. Mom is coming home. You have to stay up for her to see you home."

"Ok, what are you hiding?"

F- "Nothing. Mom will be home in 5 minutes."

"Whatever, I have to pee."

_|Flynn|_

_`That was close. I have to get Gunther out of this house before she cuts his balls off. Hahaha. ~ _

_{Whispers} "Gunther!"_

_{Whispers} G- "What?"_

"_You have to leave now!"_

_G- "Ok, but why?"_

|CeCe|

I heard Flynn whispering to someone. I knew he was hiding something. I opened the door and I was shocked to see…

"Gunther?"

G- "CeCe?"

Sorry it's short but I don't have a lot of time sensing as it's Christmas Eve. If you see anything you recognize, I don't own it. Sorry it's short again. Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Happy Hanukkah. Happy Kwanza. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.

XOXO LoveAndLaughter 


	13. Chapter 13 (sorry it's super short)

Authors note: Sorry I haven't written in so long. But I've been extremely busy. And this is like gunna be so short since I have so much shit to do and have school tomorrow but I won't be asleep for another couple hours so I hope you like this chapter. This was written on my iPod touch 5 so sorry if there is any mistakes

|CeCe|  
What the hell? Why is Gunther in my room? What the fudge?! I can't talk to this sick bastard, so I walked out of my room and out of my house. I'm a couple months pregnant so I can't go up the fire escape. I have to get an appointment soon otherwise I don't know. It's ten o'clock and it's a school night so Rocky will be asleep. I just hope she or Ty wakes up to open the door.  
Five minutes later, Ty opens the door. He looks like he is waiting for someone but before I could ask, he grabbed me into a hug. He was like the big brother I never had.  
"Where's Rocky?"  
He said,"She's in her room. But she might be asleep, so go in quietly."  
"Ok. Who are you waiting for?"  
"Ummmmmm," he said,"No one."  
"Sure, so is it Tinka."  
"How'd you know?" He asked confused.  
"I didn't. I do now though. Anyways I'm going to find Rocky. Bye!"

Sorry it's short I don't have a lot of time bye


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys sorry it's been ∞forever∞ since I posted but I have good reasons...  
1)Volleyball  
2)School  
3)Homework  
4)Tournaments where there isn't wifi  
5)Tests and other stuff  
6)I've been writing in wattpad just review or PM if you want my username.  
7)I've been having some sleeping problems so... yeah.  
8)Writer's Block.  
Anything you know I don't own..  
so here's chapter fourteen of UWKTWBA

|CeCe|  
I was looking for Rocky's room when I went to the hallway. What? It was dark and I hadn't been there in months. I finally found her room but heard soft… moans? What the hell? I slowly opened the door and saw some guy on top if Rocky. I slowly and quietly backed out if the room. I'm not surprised they didn't hear me, then again maybe they did but didn't wanna stop. I just hope they use protection. I wouldn't wish teen pregnancy on anyone. I walked back to the kitchen to get some water and saw Ty and Tinka walking towards his room. Jeez is everyone hooking up or something?! Tinka saw me and did a double look. She ran up to me and said she was happy to see me and that if I wanted to go back to my apartment Gunther was gone. I thanked her with a smile. And said," We should catch up later. And have fun, but not too much fun. Otherwise…" I looked down to remind them the consequences of teen sex. I decided to talk to Rocky later and headed back home… I was surprised to see Flynn sleeping in my room but I didn't mind. I was tired as hell and I needed to make an appointment soon. My tummy is getting bigger. I'm… so… (yawn) tired…

|guy on top of rocky.|  
I heard the door open but I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful girl underneath me. She was beautiful and I couldn't believe she was mine. We've been together since my dad married a lady who lives right downstairs. I think her name is Georgia. I was so in love with Rocky. She is absolutely amazing, but has been sad a lot. It's the same week every month. I try to visit her, but she won't let me. I also try and visit Ty, 'cause I'm his friend too, but he won't let me either. It's weird. I want to ask her, but I think it's just really personal. I love her a lot, so if she wants to tell me she'll tell me.  
You probably don't know me.  
My name is Logan and I love Rocky.  
You know everyone is sad. Georgia, Flynn, Ty, Deuce, Tinka. But not as sad as Rocky. Wait- why am I thinking about this while I'm making love to my sweet girl?! I'm an idiot.

NEXT DAY

|Flynn|  
I thought it was all a dream. I couldn't be true that CeCe came home yesterday. But when I felt another body on CeCe's bed and saw a redhead sleeping I knew it was her. I got up and ran straight to my mom and Jeremy's room.  
"MOM! Get up!"  
"What? Why? Flynn, it's 6:45. I'm tired."  
"I don't care right now. I wanna show you something!"  
"Ok."  
She got up and I dragged her to CeCe's room. I told her to close her eyes because it was a surprise. I walked her into the room and she knew it was CeCe's room.  
"Why are we in CeCe's room?" She asked.  
"Well open your eyes and see for yourself."  
She opened her eyes and looked as if she was watching The Titanic. Yeah, it was that intense.

|Georgia|  
I can't believe my little girl is back home where she rightfully belongs. I'm surprised to see her again after three months. I missed her so much. And this reunion is really getting to me. I'm crying so hard. She looks so peaceful. I can't believe she left us ever. She belongs right here, in my arms, in this crazy family. She's waking up.

|CeCe|  
I woke up and saw my mommy looking at me with tears in her eyes.  
"Why are you crying, Mom?"  
"Because you're back. My baby is back."  
"Mom, I missed you too. I love you so much. I can't believe I ever left. Now what is this I hear you got remarried?!"  
"Yeah. He is a firefighter and his name is Jeremy and he has a son your age."  
"Nice. Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything, dear."  
"Can you make me an appointment? Please?"  
"Ok. I'll make it for the afternoon."  
"Yay!"  
And she left to go make the appointment. I told Flynn to get out of my room so I could change.  
This is a brand new day and I'll make sure it stays that way. I wanna go see Rocky but not really. I'll just eat then go up. I had bacon because Flynn wanted it and I like bacon. I finished breakfast as soon as Jeremy came out. He was like,"Whoa, are you CeCe?" I said,"The one and only." "Great to finally meet you. I hope you don't mind me joining the family." "Not at all. But is it ok if I call you Jeremy?" "Yeah whatever makes you comfortable." "Okay well I'm off."  
"Bye!" They all said. I went up to Rocky's door and knocked and this guy opened the door.

Sorry this is really short. It's really late and I have STAR testing and I'm supposed to sleep but I'm not. I'm writing for you guys. So here you go. Sorry that it was sooo long of a hiatus.


	15. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey you guys so I was wondering a few things about this story. I wanted to know if I should continue it. I mean, I have gotten over my gece obsession. But I don't want to let you guys down. If I didn't continue this story I would delete it. Anyways tell me if I should continue this. If I did, I have no idea what to write. I have to go and over the course of the next couple days I will figure out whether or not to continue.

XOXO LoveAndLaughter.


End file.
